<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sharks by reginliefvalkyrie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941897">Sharks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie'>reginliefvalkyrie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keegan/Sergei [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blind Men (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Relationship, Humor, M/M, Shovel Talk, protective uncle sphinx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27941897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginliefvalkyrie/pseuds/reginliefvalkyrie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sphinx and Sergei have a little conversation in front of the legendary shark tank.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keegan/Sergei (Blind Men), background Sphinx/Mantis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keegan/Sergei [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sharks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                Almost everyone knew who Sphinx was and those that didn’t know who he was probably didn’t pay attention to the workings of the world. He was not a person to be taken lightly if you were unfortunate enough to run into him and he was definitely someone to be feared.</p><p>                The only time Sergei was anywhere near him was in Keegan’s presence and he was just kind of there, maybe answering a few questions or adding a bit of detail to whatever Keegan was saying. The two really didn’t have a need to interact with each other. Sergei had dealt with many people similar to Sphinx in his old line of work, though he highly doubted they were as sharp witted as he was, and he wasn’t afraid of the man, but he was weary.</p><p>                So it came as a bit of a shock when Sphinx approached him out of the blue. Of course, nothing the man did was truly ‘out of the blue’. Everything he did was thought out and meticulous.</p><p>                Sergei was admiring the sharks swimming around in their massive tanks. The henchmen were always mentioning them, and someone named ‘Daniel’, but wouldn’t go into detail. Sharks seemed a bit cliché to him, but he supposed it was better than piranhas.</p><p>                Sphinx silently came to stand next to him, arms tucked behind his back like a drill instructor. Kind of looked like one too.</p><p>                Aside from a ‘sir’ to acknowledge the other man’s presence, Sergei said nothing.</p><p>                Neither spoke for several minutes.</p><p>                “Sharks are fascinating creatures.” Sphinx started. “It takes a lot of work to keep them in captivity and even more to train them properly. It is well worth the effort. However.” He paused dramatically. “As with any wild animal, accidents do happen. It’s unfortunate, but it’s the hazard of the job.”</p><p>                Even the least observant person couldn’t miss the thinly vailed threat. That must have been what happened to Daniel. Eaten by sharks because he pissed off Sphinx. What had the dumbass done to deserve that?</p><p>                “One should always be careful around sharks.”</p><p>                Sergei turned his head to find Sphinx staring intently at him.</p><p>                The true meaning clicked into place.</p><p>                This wasn’t about villainy or loyalty. This was a protective uncle warning a potential lover ‘you hurt my nephew, I’m going to hurt you worse’.</p><p>                Last night, he and Keegan were ironing out the details for a job and when they eventually decided to call it quits, Sergei had kissed him good-night and Keegan had eagerly returned it. That had been as far as they’d gone. Less than 12 hours later, Sphinx was threatening to feed him to sharks.</p><p>                Not a coincidence. Nothing went under that man’s radar for long.</p><p>                Neither male was going to break eye contact first. Doing so would be a display of weakness they weren’t going to show the other.</p><p>                “Oh my.” A female voice said. “I feel like we’re interrupting something, but I haven’t the faintest idea what it could be about.”</p><p>                Sergei and Sphinx twisted at the same time to see Mantis and Keegan standing at the closing door. The smirk on her face and the careless way she twirled her unlit cigarette contradicted her words.</p><p>                Keegan sounded as confused as he looked. “What’re you two doing?”</p><p>                “Discussing sharks.” They answered in unison.</p><p>                A cocked eyebrow said he didn’t believe them.</p><p>                Mantis laughed. “As riveting as that is, a certain uncle and nephew duo promised me a dinner and I’ve come to collect.” Before anyone could point out the time, she continued. “There’s this new place opening in Spain and I must go.” She winked at Sergei. “The handsome Russian is coming too. What lady wouldn’t want three stunning men at her table?”</p><p>                She walked forward intertwining her arm with Sphinx’s. “I do expect you gentlemen to change into something presentable.” She started to lead the oldest man towards the door. “Suit and tie presentable.”</p><p>                “We’re going all the way to Spain for dinner?” Sergei asked once they were alone.</p><p>                Keegan shrugged. “It’s Mantis. It’s easier to just let her have her way.”</p><p>                His fingers brushed against the Russian’s, lingered for a second, before trying to pull away. However, Sergei grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips kissing the knuckles. “Then we shouldn’t keep the lady waiting.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Mantis, BTW. You can't tell me she wouldn't do this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>